


Knuckle Too Far

by broadlicnic



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadlicnic/pseuds/broadlicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted at ttss-kink. How Haydon, Tarr and Smiley handle Peter's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckle Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ttss-kink: "I'd love to see Peter Guillam losing his temper and how various people react to it. Does Tarr fight back? Haydon holds him down and fucks him? Maybe Smiley calms him without saying a word, just looks or a touch, like stroking a pet."

The thing about working at the Circus is, a temper is difficult to hide. Now, there are many instances where Peter has attempted to hide his fury behind the straightening of his tie, the clearing of his throat, and the gulping down of coffee. But then he hears the scalphunters and the receptionists all muttering about how _‘Mr Guillam has that look in his eyes again’_ , and his afternoon is full of averted glances and conversations dropping to a whisper as gossip-mongers pass his desk. Just once, Peter would like someone to make a scene, scream at him so that Peter can scream back, let it all out of his system and go home relaxed. Instead, he drives home with knuckles white around the wheel, takes his frustrations out on Richard, and, if he’s lucky, they’ll angrily fuck and go to sleep in silence. If he’s not, Peter will lie awake on the couch all night and wait for the cycle to start again.

Sometimes, Peter speaks out. Haydon rides through the office on that fucking bike of his, all cocky smiles and smugness in his eyes. Peter’s already had a terrible morning. Some fuckwit of a new recruit has lost an important file, and Percy Alleline handed out a lecture on how Peter _‘needs to control his men’_ , and so when Haydon rings his bell, startling Peter so much that he spills coffee over his fingers, he explodes.

“Calm down, old boy,” Haydon laughs after Peter’s tirade of expletives. “Just run them under a cold tap.”

In the bathroom, Peter’s fingers feel numb underneath the icy cold water. He hears a door slam, and Haydon barges in, grips his wrist and whirls Peter around, so that his body is trapped between the sink and Haydon’s own.

“Don’t make me look foolish again,” Haydon hisses. His lips curl into a snarl, mere inches from Peter’s face.

“Stop acting like a fool, then,” Peter spits back.

They glare at each other for a moment, the bathroom filled with the sound of running water and their heavy breathing. Then Haydon captures Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth, almost biting through it in his rage, and Peter fights back, forcing Haydon back into the stall. Haydon’s knees bump against the porcelain of the toilet seat and he falls back. Peter takes advantage of his momentary dominance, jerking Haydon’s head back by his hair and thrusting his tongue deep into Haydon’s mouth. But the fight isn’t over and Haydon stands again, slamming Peter back against the cubicle door and trapping Peter’s hands against the wood over his head. Peter tries to fight back with his legs, but Haydon slips one thigh between them and presses down on Peter’s erection. Peter lets him win this one.

 

Peter never lets Ricki Tarr win. Tarr is hotheaded, but Peter is always first to throw a punch. Often, there is no argument between them, but violence is how Peter and Tarr best communicate. Peter’s first hit is always direct to the stomach, because he likes to see Tarr’s whole body react, doubling over from the blow. Tarr will usually then go for Peter’s knees, taking away Peter’s balance so they both tumble to the floor. Blows to the face are reserved for Tarr, as black eyes and split lips are expected of him, while Peter has an image to maintain. Tarr is strong and fit, and always puts up a good fight, but the situation is always under Peter’s control.

Whenever Tarr starts bleeding, Peter’s tongue will dart out for a taste, and that’s Tarr’s signal to behave himself. Tarr lies back, and lets Peter explore the rapidly darkening bruises on his body with his mouth, and he makes all the appropriate noises. Peter’s never asked if Tarr enjoys it, or is just indulging him, but Tarr’s eyes are dark with lust, and his body trembles beneath Peter’s touch. Peter owns him then, and his every demand Tarr caters to without question

 

There’s a time in the future when everything will change. Haydon will betray them all, and Jim Prideaux will take his heartbroken revenge. Tarr will disappear, chasing after a romantic fantasy that has long since died. Peter will have broken Richard’s heart for his own safety, and Peter will be angrier than he has ever been before.

But this anger will be deeper, and fuelled by sorrow, and fighting or fucking won’t send it away. In these times, Smiley will call him and Fawn into his office, and break out a bottle of brandy. Silently – because it’s Smiley – they will raise a toast to everything they went through together, and Smiley will lightly rest a comforting hand on Peter’s arm. And that does the trick.


End file.
